


Make me sweat

by jenjen92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Aomine Daiki, Top Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hiding their relationship throughout a joint training camp held for both of their schools, Kagami and Aomine decide to sneak off together one night to release all of the tension that had been building up between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me sweat

It was one of those insufferably sticky Japanese summer days. The type where the combination of the heat and humidity caused you to break out in an uncomfortable sweat within minutes of stepping out of a cold shower, the sun beating down from a clear blue sky only making it worse. So Aomine had no idea why he was outside running in it. He liked to believe that he had decent stamina; but as his breathing began to become strained and movements sluggish, Aomine felt as though he should surrender to the burning desire in his throat for water. Or Pocari Sweat. But he pushed these thoughts aside as he continued to push on, his goal of the training centre now in sight. Besides, he couldn't lose to _him._

"Oh, I see you're still no match for me." Aomine smirked as he reached the centre, the coolness of the air conditioning sending a refreshing chill down his body as a red-head bounded in a few paces after him. "Just admit now that you'll never beat me."

"Oi, since when was that a race?" The red-head, Kagami, said with a scowl, wiping the sweat off his brow with a towel that his coach threw to him with a tut as he entered.

"Since you made it one, Bakagami." Aomine said, taking a long needed sip of water from his manager, Momoi, "Didn't think I would notice you speed up towards the finish line? As if that would have been enough to beat me."

"Bastard, how far does your damn arrogance run?"

"Further than both your intelligence and athletic ability combined."

"Shall we test that with my fist, then?"

"Kagami, you idiot, stop right there." Seirin captain Hyuuga said, whacking Kagami on the back, "Cool your damn head."

"And you, Aomine." Imayoshi, Touou captain, said, although from his expression he seemed amused at the situation that was playing out.

"A joint summer camp between Touou and Seirin, who thought that would be a good idea with these two idiots." Hyuuga groaned, giving Riko a quick glare. She simply smiled brightly in response.

By this time everyone else from each respective team had reached the training centre and were crowding around the commotion that Aomine and Kagami were causing.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun please get along. It's a nuisance." Kuroko said, his large blue eyes narrowing slightly as he gazed at the two of them with a thin layer of annoyance in his expression.

"Ha, tell it to that bastard Tetsu."

"I just did."

"Alright, alright, everyone in the gym right now!" Riko yelled, her patience seemed to have reached it's limit, "And that includes you two, unless you'd like to do an extra ten laps outside _without_ the benefit of air conditioning."

Aomine didn't want to do that. Giving Kagami once last scowl, he jogged towards the gym with the rest of the red-head following behind him.

* * *

 

That night, the dormitory was still. Apart from the occasional shuffle of the futon and snore coming from Wakamatsu, there were no sounds to indicate that anyone was still awake. Good. Aomine dragged himself half reluctantly from the comfort of his futon and pulled on his trainers, taking one last look around the room to make sure nobody was watching, before slipping silently out of the room.

Outside the air was a lot less heavy than during the day. Yes, it was still hot, but in a nice, bearable way. Aomine did not feel as though he was going to collapse of dehydration as he jogged towards the meeting place, hoping that he was not the only one who had no trouble sneaking out. He didn't need to worry. Near the gate of the training centre he could see the tall, red-headed figure he was looking for, a smile instinctively spreading onto his face.

"Hey, Taiga!" Aomine called out, the other man then turning to look his way with a smile of his own.

"I was beginning to think you couldn't get away," Kagami said, swinging the rucksack he was resting on the floor over his shoulder moments before Aomine pulled him into a tight embrace. "Oi...Daiki..."

"Missed you." Aomine mumbled into Kagami's ear, stroking his crimson hair gently as he pushed his head against his chest, "This week has been fucking hell. You have been so close yet I couldn't even _touch_ you."

"Missed you too." Kagami said lowly in return, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Although you were pretty good at pretending you hated me. Some of those insults stung."

"Who said I was pretending? Hey- ow!"

Aomine chuckled after Kagami elbowed him in the gut before wriggling out of his arms, looking up at him with a glare that the tanned male could only describe as cute.

"C'mon, let's go." He muttered, grabbing Aomine's hand and beginning to pull him towards the beach in the distance, "We will get caught if we hang around here."

They walked hand in hand until they reached the soft sand that stretched out towards the sea until it met with the purple tinged night sky. Kagami let go of Aomine's hand and took out his rucksack, pulling out a decent sized blanket and laying it across the sand for them to sit on. Aomine snorted. For an idiot, it was surprising how domestically prepared his boyfriend could be, he wouldn't be surprised if he had a picnic in his bag as well.

"It's almost like we are on a date. Not that you ever take me on any, you lazy shit." Kagami joked as they both sat down, nudging Aomine in the side as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the hint. But we aint here to look at scenery, are we, Tai-ga?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Kagami's crimson eyes with his words, the corner of his mouth moving upwards to a smirk.

"No, we aren't."

They stare at each other for a moment, neither of them moving, until Aomine's urges took over. He cupped both of Kagami's cheeks with his hands, pushing his face close so he could capture his lips in a deep kiss. Kagami kissed back, hard. It wasn't long before the red-head was sat on his lap straddling his waist with their bodies pressed close together, all of the frustrations built up during the week's training camp finally being released. Their kisses became sloppy, Aomine sucking roughly on Kagami's tongue and bottom lip while his hands moved to cup his ass, keeping his body close against his.

"God, I don't know what I want," Aomine panted as they broke for air, resting the urge to throw his neck back as Kagami rolled his hips against him, "I don't know if I want to be inside you, or you inside me."

"Why choose?" Kagami whispered against his ear, sending chills rushing down his neck and along his spine, "First I'm gonna ride you, nice and fast just as you like, then I'm gonna fuck you into the ground so hard you won't be able to join in the practice tomorrow."

Aomine moaned, the sound vibrating against Kagami's neck as he instinctively pulled him closer.

"Oh yeah? Think your stamina will last that long?" He teased, before returning to suck and nibble on the sun kissed flesh presented in front of him.

"Ah, let's see then, huh?"

Their kisses intensified, low moans spilling out between them. Kagami was always the vocal one, and Aomine loved it. Listening to each sound his boyfriend made as he slowly pulled him apart was one of the joys of sharing this intimacy with him. Not that Aomine was silent himself, either, as his boyfriend continued to roll his hips, their clothed erections brushing together with each small thrust. Yet the friction just was not enough.

"This, needs to go." Aomine said breathlessly, running his hand down Kagami's shirt that was already damp with sweat, "Strip for me baby."

Kagami rolled his eyes but climbed off Aomine's lap before pulling off his shirt, giving him the most _gorgeous_ view of sun-kissed muscle that he could stare at all night and still not have had his fill.The red-head's hand paused at the waistband of his sweatpants, narrowing his eyes.

"You, too."

In moments they were both naked, bodies flush against each other. Aomine moved his hand to Kagami's nipples giving them a slight pinch before crouching down to give each one a lick with his long tongue.

"Stop teasing me, bastard." Kagami panted, throwing his head back in pleasure as his boyfriend began to suck on one of them hungrily while continuing to pinch and pull on the other, "Hah, hurry up and prepare me already."

"Someone's impatient, Taiga." Aomine smirked but decided to comply, stopping his ministrations to Kagami's body and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before moving to rucksack, rummaging around until he found the lube and a condom.

"What do you expect idiot, I've wanted this for so long."

"Wanted _what_?"

"Wanted you to fuck me," Kagami said shamelessly, his usual embarrassment seemingly evaporated, "I need it, I have thought about it all week. I need you so badly Daiki."

" _Fuck_ yes, baby. Me too." Aomine groaned, opening the lube and coating his fingers generously with it, "Lie down on the blanket."

Kagami wasted no time lying down immediately on his command, his red stained erection standing proud leaking pre-cum against his stomach as he spread his legs invitingly wide in the air.

"God, you're so perfect." Aomine whispered, kissing the top of his cock which caused him to let out a small whimper as he crouched down next to him. The tanned male pushed one of his lube coated finger's into Kagami's puckered hole, his boyfriend giving a small hiss at the intrusion before quickly adjusting to the familiar size.

"There we go." Aomine murmured as he began to thrust his finger in and out, his other hand instinctively going to Kagami's cock and stroking it gently in time with his movements.

"More, I need _more._ " Kagami moaned opening his legs wider. The navy-haired male complied, adding another finger and scissoring them inside him. Kagami was quickly falling apart, trying his hardest to thrust against Aomine's fingers but the position not allowing it. Instead Aomine added a third finger, purposely avoiding the spot he had memorised that would give him the most pleasure.

"I think you're ready now baby." Aomine said, removing his fingers and offering his clean hand to help pull Kagami up, "You're gonna ride me, right?"

"Yeah," Kagami breathed as the navy-haired male lay on the blanket, propping himself up with his elbows, "You look so damn sexy."

"Of course." he teased as his boyfriend opened the condom and rolled it down Aomine's length before applying lube on top, "But not as sexy as you will be with my cock buried deep inside your hot ass."

Kagami smiled, lighting up his entire face, before he slowly lowered himself down onto Aomine's considerable length. The tanned male could see his cock disappear inside his ass, his tight walls enveloping him in an insatiable heat. Once he was completely inside Kagami waited, panting slightly, before beginning to move. And what a sight it was. Aomine watched as his boyfriend bounced upon his cock, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he took him deeper each time.

"Shit, so hot Taiga," Aomine breathed, beginning to move his own hips to meet Kagami's rhythm, "Yeah, that's it, keep riding me like this baby, doing so good."

It was never going to last long. Not after the tension that had built up during the week without any relief. With Aomine angling the thrusts of his hips upwards to hit Kagami's prostate directly, it took only a few more thrusts until the red-head was coming over his stomach with a loud scream, chanting his boyfriend's name like a mantra as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Aomine came soon into the condom afterwards after he felt the walls of Kagami's ass clench around him, panting hard.

Kagami pulled himself off Aomine, collapsing on the floor next to him breathless and drenched in sweat. He leaned over and kissed him gently, caressing his cheek.

"Ready for round two?" He asked after a few minutes, removing his used condom and stuffing it into a rubbish bag in the rucksack brought for that purpose.

"Give me another minute." Kagami panted, his eyes still slightly clouded after his release, his cock now lying flaccid between his legs.

"You're stamina is still shit." Aomine said, grinning slightly, "But i'm impatient."

He kissed Kagami's lips again, the other male slowly melting into it as he tangled his fingers into his crimson hair, before moving his lips down until he was kissing his neck. He began to leave small bite marks over the flawless skin as Kagami made sounds of encouragement, already beginning to get back into their play. Aomine moved his hand so that it was resting on his boyfriend's cock, teasing it with slow movements to begin to bring it up again, continuing his assault of his neck.

"Please Taiga, I can't wait any longer." Aomine groaned after a while, his cock already hard and waiting and from what he could see, Kagami was now the same. The red-head nodded, his lips spreading into a dark grin.

"Get on all fours."

Aomine complied immediately, his body feeling hot at the anticipation of what was to come as he proudly stuck his ass in the air towards his boyfriend. Kagami stretched Aomine in that position. His lube coated fingers meeting little resistance from his body as he continued to fill his ass with them until his hole was ready.

"You're ready." Kagami said lowly, lining himself up at his entrance.

Aomine felt Kagami push his length slowly into him with a low grunt. The pure pleasure of being filled so completely by his boyfriend winning over the dull pain of the stretch, and he could not help the wanton sounds leaving his mouth with the sensation.

"Don't hold back, Taiga." He moaned, pushing against his boyfriend's length to drive it in deeper, "C'mon fuck me hard like I know you wanna. So hard you could break me, god _please._ "

"Yes, yes Daiki, feel so good." Kagami groaned, giving one particularly deep, hard thrust that had them both cursing, "You feel so tight and hot around me, fuck, gonna make this so good for you _._ "

Kagami set a brutal rhythm his tiredness forgotten, his balls slapping against Aomine as the sound of skin hitting skin mixed with the lewd squelch of his hole and their endless moans filling the air. His erection was so hard it hurt, the ache for it to be touched both overwhelming and impossible in his position.

"Harder," He whined, not trying to mask the need in his voice, "Pound me harder baby, need it."

"How much do you need it?" Kagami grunted, coaxing him to beg, something Aomine only did when he was desperate. But he _does_ do it.

"I need it so much, love it, love it when you fuck me roughly Taiga, please give it to me!"

The red-head simply moaned in response, pulling out of him completely before slamming in again, hitting his prostate straight on. Aomine screamed at the sensation, his release building quickly inside him.

"I'm almost there, gonna come, touch me, touch me Taiga."

" _Yes_ " Kagami groaned, removing one of his hands from it's position on Aomine's hips and wrapping it around his cock, pumping it relentlessly as he pounded into him.

Kagami came first with a long moan and a hard thrust. He continued to fist Aomine's erection and thrust shallowly inside until he was milking him of his release, coming in long spurts over his hand.

* * *

 

They lay next to each other, hand in hand, staring up at the stars shining above them. Aomine felt completely spent, his breathing still coming in short pants as he basked in the warmth of the body beside him.

"Love you, idiot." A whispered voice broke through the calm silence.

Aomine turned his head to the side to see Kagami, a faint red glow on his cheeks, still looking upwards and not meeting his gaze. He smiled.

"Love you too. Don't forget"

"As if I would."

"Ugh, why does sex always make me so sentimental?" Aomine groaned, removing his hand from Kagami's and rubbing his forehead with it, "Let's go back before I say anything else to you that'd make me wanna puke."

"Yeah, because we can't have anyone know that Aomine Daiki is actually a softie pussy cat when he wants to be," Kagami said with a small smile, "But we can't go back like this." he wrinkled his nose, "I'm covered in...what is probably both of our jizz."

"We can use the sea to wash off before we go." Aomine said, nodding to himself and jumping up off the ground, "Race you there?"

"Fuck that." Kagami said, "It's alright for you to say, I pretty much did all the work just now."

"Well, it was to build your stamina, baby. You needed it, unless you wanna lose to me tomorrow too."

"We will _both_ be damn sore in the morning, what's the point in trying to compete like that."

"Race me now then?"

Despite Kagami's protests the next moment they were running towards the sea, splashing each other with the water when they reached it, all competition forgotten.

* * *

 

The walk back to the sports centre was a silent one, tiredness having caught up to them and both desperate to use whatever time was left of the night to sleep before training the next morning. However, as they got closer, Aomine could see that they were about to encounter a problem. He could see a short figure in the distance, and when the identity of that figure became apparent, his heart sank to his feet.

"What the hell were you two doing out this late!" Riko fumed, stomping up to them glaring at them both with an intensely angry expression.

"I'm sorry coach!" Kagami said bowing immediately, "We went for a run-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Bakagami!" She continued to yell causing them to flinch, "I _know_ what you were doing so don't lie to me. I am just horrified that you would think that is alright at a training camp!"

"But how-"

"I saw you sneak out Kagami-kun so I decided to follow you." Kuroko sighed appearing from behind Riko, his face blank, "I was curious. I regret it. You must both take responsibility for the trauma you have caused me."

"You didn't need to watch, Tetsu!" Aomine said, pointing his finger accusingly at Kuroko before turning it to Kagami, "And _you_ need to be more careful!"

"Oi, you know how sneaky Kuroko can be! I didn't notice him Dai- Aomine."

"Oh no point using surnames now, Kagami. You're relationship is quite clear." Riko said, a dark expression clouding her eyes, "Tomorrow both of you will be doing double the laps outside. In that sweltering sun too, what a shame boys. Oh well, at least you will both be sweating together. Only, in a _torturous_ way this time."

There was no room for protests as Riko marched them back towards the sports centre with Kuroko in tow. They exchanged glances. Kagami still looked horrified; either at the hell that would be waiting for them tomorrow, the prospect of being caught or both. Aomine took a step closer to him, whispering in his ear.

_"It was worth it."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something completely different this week alongside my usual fic...and it turned out like this!  
> It is not summer, but I wrote something summer themed because I really wish it was summer!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
> I will still have my usual update tomorrow night as well! (Or technically today, as it is almost 4am now, oops.)


End file.
